rocky1049fandomcom-20200215-history
The answer behind Revolution 9
"What is the meaning of Revolution Number 9?" Alice Cooper's question. "The answer behind Revolution Number 9- which was created by John Winston Lennon. John did everything on the ninth. John was born on the 9th, John met Elvis Presley and Chuck Berry on the 9th, John got married on the 9th, John signed a record contract on the 9th, George stated he was leaving the band on the 9th, Paul's fake death rumor spreaded on the 9th, Julia got John his first guitar on the 9th, Julia died by a drunken off-duty policeman on the 9th, Lennon dropped out one year before gratuating on the 9th, the first Beatles engagement was on the 9th of March, the Beatles re-united on the 9th, Paul gave John a small speech on the 9th*, and finally, John got shot in the head on the 8th, but in Great Britian, on the 9th. Everything John did or got was on the 9th. John created Revolution Number 9, and he's the one who put the song on the white album... on the 9th. Nah, just kidding. But the other Beatles didn't want this un-song on the white album. John begged until they gave in. But the real answer behind the collage is madness and confusion and punishment. Revoultion Number 9 is all about John's life, which is why he says, Number Noine. Number Noine. In the background is backmasked guitar sounds. The laughter is supposed to be part of the confusion and madness. The Number Noine speech is supposed to be part of a punishment. And I don't know how to explain it properly for you guys. And the girl mostly at the end is supposed to be unknown and to confuse you guys out of your mind. The most scariest part of the song is the backmasked music in the background. Without that, you wouldn't have nightmares. If you're pretty daring, you will listen to the whole song. Every second of it. And after that, you would play it backwards and listen to it. Number Noine is actually Turn Me On, Dead Man. Backwards, it's the Paul rumor. It is said that if you listen to the song twice backwards and/or forwards, you will have major, and I mean MAJOR nightmares on how John Lennon's life was. Oh, and if you're the most daring person on the planet, you will play it forwards at midnight. This scares the hell out of people so bad. It is scary, and the most daring song to do. If you play the game 'Truth or Dare' with a Beatles fan, never say dare. Because you will probably have to listen to it... in a different room... with no one around... with no lights... alone... yea. You wouldn't have the guts... unless if you're deaf. Then you would totally beat everybody in the game that can't be beaten. So that's the answer to Revolution Number 9, confusion, madness, and punishment." Alice Cooper's answer. *The short speech was, "We all looked up to John. He was older and he was very much the leader - he was the quickest wit and the smartest and all that kind of thing." But he was dead when Paul McCartney said this to him.